


Love Is Blind

by yavannauk



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-04
Updated: 2004-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark relives some pleasant memories from the time that he was blind. Spoilers for Whisper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - Not mine, I couldn't afford the motor and household insurance bills. I promise I'll scrub them down and give them back to DC comics, the WB and anyone else who does own a slice of them when I'm done with them. 
> 
> Author's notes - This story was written for oxoniensis' birthday. With thanks to Barbara for the high speed beta. 

Clark was definitely grateful that he'd got his sight back. As a super strong, super fast alien he really didn't think he was cut out for a life of blindness. He'd felt helpless in a way he never had before, not even those times that Eric took his powers from him. At least then he'd been able to get around like any normal person. When he couldn't see he'd had to rely on other people in a way he simply wasn't accustomed to and it had been an odd feeling. 

Mostly, Clark hadn't liked being so dependent, but there had been one exception. It had added a whole new dimension to being with Lex. He'd felt freer with him than he ever had previously. Clark still wasn't entirely sure why; all his other powers had been intact. He could still have hurt Lex by holding on to him too tightly, even by sucking or biting too hard. Yet, those thoughts had never crossed his mind the way they usually did. Granted, Lex had been the one controlling their encounter, but Clark was sure there had to be more to it than that. 

Clark had heard people say that if one sense was taken away the others would become stronger to compensate. He'd never really understood that before, but now he did. Even leaving aside his new hearing ability he'd found that it was true. When he ate the smell and flavour of the food had been far more intense than normal. He'd also discovered that it was easier than expected to recognise objects by their shape and texture. 

His heightened senses had certainly come into play when he'd been in Lex's bed. His eyes had always admired the pale smoothness of Lex's skin, but he'd never really _felt_ it before. Without the input from his eyes Clark had found himself relearning every inch of Lex's body with his hands. The sensitivity of his fingertips as they'd glided over the warm, silky expanse of Lex's back and the smooth curves of his ass had been a revelation. 

He'd always loved Lex's taste and the pure, clean scent of him too. Clark had discovered a whole new appreciation for them as he slid blindly down Lex's splayed form, licking and sniffing each part of him as he went. It had felt amazing, the way that Lex had writhed underneath him, the scent of his arousal thick in the air. And Clark didn't think many things could compare to the deep pleasure he'd felt as he lapped at the cleft of Lex's ass, tongue fucking him until he'd spasmed sharply in release. 

Lex's response had been pretty incredible as well. He'd spread Clark out on his back and proceeded to drive him wild, teasing him with random touches all over his body. Clark had strained his remaining senses, but Lex had still been able to surprise him with kisses and soft bites that seemed to come out of nowhere. Clark had quickly learned that, under the right circumstances, feeling helpless and adrift could be intensely pleasurable. His cock had certainly appreciated Lex's unpredictable actions and Clark had soon found himself coming hard. 

While he was still shaking and panting from the intensity of his orgasm, Lex had proceeded to clean him up with his tongue. The rough, rasping licks had left Clark aching with want again in a remarkably short space of time. Apparently Lex had also recovered fast and this time he'd stretched himself out on top of Clark, lining up their swollen cocks. Then he'd urged Clark to rock against him, matching his rhythm until the frenzied rubbing brought them both off for a second time. 

They were good memories and Clark had to shift on the couch to ease the pressure on his cock. He didn't honestly miss being blind, but the whole experience of having sex with Lex while he was unable to see had been unexpectedly exciting. It was something Clark knew he wanted to do again. 

Reaching down, he lifted the heavy strip of dark fabric from the seat beside him and looked at it. Clark didn't know how long it would be before his X-ray and heat vision returned, rendering the blindfold redundant, but until then he hoped that Lex would be agreeable to making use of it. 


End file.
